


Waterbed Catastrophes

by Thoscheifangirl1234



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, there’s not enough 2p SuFin in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: 2p SuFin and a waterbed. Fluffy chaos ensuesThis was written as a birthday gift for someone very close to me. I know this isn’t his interpretation of the characters, but I hope he likes it nonetheless





	Waterbed Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Human names:
> 
> 2p Sweden: Karl
> 
> 2p Finland: Taisto

“Are you kidding me?” Taisto grumbled, glaring down the hotel receptionist. 

“No, I’m afraid I’m not, sir. There was a slight misunderstanding, and your room won’t be ready until tomorrow morning. I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience, we can refund your stay if you’d like.” The woman spoke quickly, her face filled with fear. Despite only being five foot four, the Finn could be terribly intimidating at times. 

“Not to worry, sweetheart!” Karl exclaimed, strolling up to the desk. “My husband and I can just share a room for the night. No harm done!” He assured the woman with his signature smile, wrapping an arm around the Finn’s waist and pulling him close. 

“I’m not your husband. We’re not even married.” Taisto protested, trying in vain to escape the Swede’s vice-like grip. 

The receptionist looked like she just wanted the pair out of her sight as fast as possible, clumsily tossing Karl the room keys while forcing a smile. 

Karl winked at her before dragging Taisto off in the direction of their room, his arm still wrapped tightly around the Finn’s waist. 

As soon as they entered the hotel room, Taisto shoved Karl off of him, fixing the Swede with a hard glare. “I’m going to sleep. It’s late and I’m tired. Touch me again and I’ll sever your spine from your body.” He threatened, stalking over to where his suitcase had been set down. Karl pouted for a moment but complied, grabbing his stuff and heading into the bathroom to change. 

Taisto changed into his night clothes before climbing into their bed with a sigh. It was a waterbed which, while comfortable, moved every time he shifted even slightly. 

He’d almost fallen asleep by the time Karl returned, the Swede flopping down beside him on the bed. Taisto hardly had time to react before the force of the larger man’s impact sent him flying through the air. Letting out a very unmanly screech, the Finn was launched through the air, landing on the (luckily carpeted) hotel room floor. “Karl!” Taisto shouted, receiving a sheepish look from the Swede who was trying (and failing) to contain his laughter. 

“Yes darling?” The Swede replied between giggles.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

“Shut up and go to sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me a happy author <3


End file.
